House of Camp
The House of'' ''Camp, otherwise known as the House of Lupin-Black or the Legendblood House of Lupin-Black of the Camp Family, is a family that lives in prosperity and in stealth since the first Camp (or Lupin/Black) Legendblood was born to do great things. From the first Camp, they were in hiding after they were found out for being Legendbloods and they started interbreeding into pureblood witch and wizard families to throw the murderers and killers off their tails, just like with the Garcia Family. In fact, the Garcia family and their family have always been friends since the family was first founded when they turned their family into 'Black' when they hid the 'Camp' name. But, during their hiding, they lost their true purpose when they started to follow a Darkblood named Voldemort and started to kill non-magical beings like they don't matter to anyone at all, but the only Camp Legendblood survivors are Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks, who have remembered the true purpose of the House of Camp and have agreed to create a Legendblood child through Sirius' blood by letting Remus and Sirius have a child together. The Birth of the Camp Legendblood In January of 2002, after Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were resurrected by King Yen Sid Garcia, Remus suddenly began to feel extremely sick and started throwing up in the mornings. Sirius suggested for him to go see Yen Sid to see what was wrong with him, and Remus obliged. So, He got dressed and took some floo powder where he said - "The Kingdom of Fantasia!", and vanished. At Fantasia, Remus met with Yen Sid and told him about his symptoms. Yen Sid called upon Richter and ordered to bring him the document of the last person who experienced morning sickness, and other symptoms of pregnancy. Richter informed Yen Sid that the last person to experience morning sickness was Yen Sid's late wife, Marybelle, who died after giving birth to their only daughter Andrea. And so, Yen Sid decided to tell Remus a little riddle, which made Remus realize that he was pregnant with his and Sirius' first child, and Yen Sid gave him another riddle for Remus to tell Sirius. When Remus arrived home, he told Sirius the riddle that Yen Sid gave him and announced the pregnancy. Sirius fainted, and he was immediately rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital where he later woke up confused than ever. Remus was relieved and told Sirius the news again, this time, Sirius didn't faint but he was a bit worried yet happy at the same time. Remus told Nymphadora and Teddy, who were ecstatic that there was a new baby on the way. On September 9th, 2002; Remus went into labor and he was rushed to a secret location where the Shrieking Shack is. After long hours of pain and agony, Remus successfully gave birth to a beautiful baby girl - A Legendblood named Sera; Sera was named in honor of Yen Sid's grandmother, Queen Seraphina Octavia Narcissa Genevieve "Song" Garcia. Yen Sid felt very honored to have a Legendblood named after his grandmother, and he was given the honor to pick Sera's middle name. He chose Nicole and gave Sera the surname of Camp. Sera Nicole Camp (Lupin-Black) was the first Lupin-Black to ever be born with the blood status of a Legendblood, which was why Remus and Sirius went with the name Sera, because they knew that their daughter would soon grow up to be unique and special as the Chosen One, and the true heir of Camp (Lupin-Black) Heritage. The Founding of the Camp Family The Start of the Camp Heritage The Laws of the Camp Family Present Day Category:Family House Category:Legendbloods Category:Camp Family